


Game of Cards

by charmsandpotions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmsandpotions/pseuds/charmsandpotions
Summary: It all started one Friday when you were having a relaxed evening in the bunker with Sam and Dean.You'd all had a little bit to drink...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 18
Kudos: 85





	1. Rule of Jack

It all started one Friday when you were having a relaxed evening in the bunker with Sam and Dean. 

You'd all had a little bit to drink. After all, the three of you deserved some down time after managing to gank the elusive vamp you had been tracking for the past month. He'd been a smart one, always one step ahead of you, but you'd finally outsmarted him and there was nothing more pleasing than the feeling of victory after a particularly tough case. 

You'd kicked off the night by playing poker, but both Dean and you quickly got bored when Sam kept winning one game after another. So you'd suggested that you play Ring of Fire. Dean had brought a couple of beers from the fridge and a bottle of jack (because you weren't particularly fond of beer) and the three of you had settled down around one of the common room tables. 

It was during the game that you pulled a 'Jack' from the pack of cards. The card entitled you to set a rule that every participant had to follow before another 'Jack' is pulled from the pack and a new rule is set. You tried coming up with something imaginative other than your usual 'drink twice', and after a while you said, 'Okay. Every person has to say something they like about themselves before they drink.' The minute you said that you thought, well that sounded less lame in my head. The 'Jack' card was always wasted on you in Ring of Fire.

After you, Dean pulled a four and being the only girl in the room you were the only one that had to drink. 'I can sing pretty well.' you said before taking a swallow from your jack-coke. 

'You can sing?' Dean asked raising his eyebrows. 

'What? Don't judge me before you hear me, Winchester.' you said defending yourself. 

'Fair enough. I just didn't think you were the singing type.' he said shrugging. 

Sam was up next and he drew a six. 'Your turn boys.' you said smiling. 

'I can learn stuff quickly.' Sam said in answer to your rule before taking a swig from his beer.

'I can make a woman want anything.' Dean said. 

Both Sam and you rolled your eyes. 

'You don't believe me?' Dean asked. 

'Yeah, I must say I find that hard to believe.' Sam said. 

'Someone has a case of high self-esteem.' you teased. 

Dean slowly put down his can of beer, 'Alright, pick any four items from this room and you'll see that I'm not bluffing.' 

Sam and you both looked at each other and then both of your eyes started scanning the room. Book? no that was too easy. Lamp? nah. Suddenly a brilliant idea occurred to you. You got up and whispered your idea to Sam to see if he agreed. His face lit up at your suggestion, 'Yeah, that's a good one (Y/N).' 

'Okay.' you said reaching out for the cards. Your fingers deftly shuffled the pile until you had collected four different cards. 

'You wanted four items. Here they are. I bet you're going to lose.' you said smirking, slowly spreading the four cards in front of Dean. 

Both Sam and you expected Dean to start arguing, at the very least on how similar each item was, but the older Winchester simply shrugged, 'I can pull this off with a little bit of creativity.' he said sounding confident in his abilities.

Sam raised his eyebrows and you crossed your arms waiting to see what Dean was going to do. 'Not now! Nobody said that it had to be now...but I'll make you want each and every one of these cards back by the end of the week, (Y/N).' he said, eyes locking with yours.

You gulped, maybe you were in over your head with this one. 

'Let me know when he loses.' Sam said smirking at his brother. 

'Sammy, you can rest assured that that won't happen.' Dean said fixing his brother with a serious stare.


	2. Seven of Clubs

'Time's a ticking.' Sam remarked over dinner the next day.

'Relax Sam, I have till the end of the week.' Dean said, 'Seeing how nothing strange has come up in the papers, you want to go to some clubs tonight?' 

'Clubs?' Sam asked, 'What happened to bars?' 

At the same time you squealed, 'Yes! Finally!' 

'(Y/N) happened to bars.' Dean said laughing, 'I figured that since she's been pleading with us to go to a club for ages and we're always dragging her to bars, that we'd try her own version of fun just this one night.' 

'Thank you! You won't regret it!' you said running to hug Dean, 'I expect both you guys to be showered and ready by ten.' 

* * * * * 

The music was pumping loud and you couldn't help but keep flashing smiles at both brothers as you danced to the beat. Dean and Sam had both hogged a place near the bar. You had been drinking with them up until a few seconds ago when the DJ had started playing one of your favourite songs and you just had to push yourself in the crowd and start dancing.

When the song finished, you re-joined the brothers. 'Looked like you were having fun out there.' Dean said pointing to the crowd. 

'Oh, I was! Thank you so much for doing this!' you replied still breathless from your dancing. 

'What about you guys?' you asked, your eyes scanning both their faces. 

'Clubs are not really my thing.' Sam confessed. 

'Nonsense!' you said lightly smacking his chest. Then you lithely hopped up on the metal rod that wound round the bar and leaned your chest over the counter. A barman promptly popped in front of you, 'What can I get you, sweetheart?' he smiled at you, his eyes drifting to your chest. 

'Two trays Jager.' you ordered. 

'Coming right up.' he said. 

'You women are all for equal rights, but then none of you have an issue with hanging provocatively over a bar to get served first.' Dean remarked. 

'Shut up, Dean! I'm doing this for the benefit of you guys.' 

The bartender returned with the trays but you smacked Sam's hand away when he tried to pay, 'Pay me tomorrow, but only if you end up having a good time.' you said as you paid for the shooters. 

'Damn, every man dreams of hearing what you just said.' Dean groaned. 

You rolled your eyes and chose not to answer that comment, 'Drink up, Winchesters.' you said handing both guys a shot. The three of you clinked your glasses together and flipped your drinks. One tray was emptied immediately and it was when you were all half-way through the second one that you began to note that the alcohol was getting to your heads. Sam kept making jokes, Dean kept finding excuses to touch your arms or back and you were...flirting? 

Another one of your favourite songs came up and you reached for Dean dragging him to the dance floor with you. You expected Dean to protest but he surprised you by moving his hips to the beat instead. You had to admit that he looked good! Bless the stars, you never would have guessed but Dean Winchester actually knew how to dance! The crowd pushed you closer to Dean and before you knew it you were both dancing together, grinding to the beat. 

Dean swallowed, 'keep your head in the game.' he scolded himself. The way (Y/N) was shimmying against his body was beyond distracting. He had to focus and maintain the upper hand on the situation. Giving a quick glance over his shoulder to see what Sam was doing he was surprised to find his brother locking lips with a pretty red head. Dean noticed you following his gaze, 'Looks like Sam's getting lucky tonight.' you said in Dean's ear, trying to make yourself heard over the loud music. Dean nodded and then steeled himself to execute the plan that he had for the night. When you had your back to him, he gently laid a hand on your hip and drew you to him. Then he very slowly ran one hand down your side. He lowered his head and you felt his breath on your neck. His hand made its way back up your side and at the same time you felt his lips move against your ear, almost as if he was telling you a secret. All you could do was lean against his frame helplessly, as his hands explored your body for all to see. It must have been the alcohol that finally gave you the confidence to spin around and face him. 

Dean smiled when you turned around, his eyes picking up the flush of your cheeks, the dark of your eyes and the slightly parted lips. I got you, he thought as he dipped his head down and brushed his lips against yours. You kissed him back with fervour and he drew you to him, his tongue gently pushing its way into your open mouth. His lips were soft against yours as he continued to explore your mouth. The kiss quickly became heated and then suddenly Dean excused himself muttering something about needing to use the bathroom. 

You were left standing there on the dance floor trying to figure out whether you had just imagined it all. Had Dean really kissed you? It had all happened so fast! Your drunken mind decided that you needed some fresh air to make sense of it all, so you headed outside. Standing in the cold night air you shivered and fished in your purse for your mobile only your fingers came across something else instead. You stared at what you had pulled out. Your eyes switched from the card to the neon sign flashing '7even' in front of you.

Dean Winchester had played his first card and it was a **Seven of Clubs.**


	3. Ten of Spades

The next morning you woke up with a hangover and a missing Winchester.

'Where's Sam?' you asked Dean as you sat down at the kitchen table, holding your pounding head in your hands. 

'I'm picking him up after breakfast. He thinks we might have a case in Ohio.' Dean answered. 

'Are you telling me that Sam went over to that woman's house last night and he found time to read the paper?' you asked Dean incredulously. 

'Apparently so.' Dean replied. 

You didn't complain that Dean was leaving you out of the hunt. He knew you were hammered and you knew it as well. 

'Call me if you need help.' you told Dean as he exited the bunker. 

* * * * *  
'So it's a ghost?' 

'Yup, a simple salt and burn. We should be back at the bunker by tomorrow.' Dean replied from the other end of the line, 'How are you feeling?' 

'I slept it off yesterday.' you told him referring to your hangover, 'Remind me never to drink so much again! But I'm okay now.' 

'Good, I left something for you. Check the fridge.' Dean said before hanging up on you. 

Yes! Dean must have left some kind of dessert, you mentally did a happy dance. Everyone knew how much you loved anything that was sweet and you had barely eaten anything the day before so you quickly opened the fridge door.

Sure enough, there was a bar of chocolate waiting for you. However, the tasty treat wasn't the only thing Dean had left for you. As you unwrapped the chocolate bar you noticed Dean's writing on the wrapper, 'Since you're always complaining when you're left behind, I thought I'd find a way to take up your time.' you read.

Who knew Dean could rhyme? you thought amazed as you found out yet another new thing about the older Winchester brother that you never knew about. 'Explore at your leisure, to find the hidden treasure. Here's the first clue: I'm looking straight at you.' A treasure hunt! You remembered having mentioned to Dean how much you loved playing treasure hunts with your cousins when you were younger and you smiled. It was times like these that made you wish you were Dean's girl. If he was ready to set up a treasure hunt just to lift up his friend's mood, you wondered what he'd do for the woman he loved. 

Your mind drifted off back to what had happened the Saturday before. If only Dean hadn't just been trying to prove a point when he'd kissed you in the club. Yes, you were pretty sure that the kiss had happened. You let go of your negative train of thoughts and decided to focus on the task at hand instead. You were going to get to the bottom of this treasure hunt before the brothers got back. 

'I'm looking straight at you.' you muttered out loud. You looked up from where you were sitting and looked straight ahead. Was it the clock? 'No.' you thought out loud, 'Dean wouldn't know where I am sitting so it has to be something else.' 

As you tried to think up of a solution to the clue, your eyes fell on the collage of pictures that hung on the left wall of the kitchen. You smiled as you scanned a picture of Sam and Dean smiling up at the camera and laughed when you looked at the picture of Cass, Dean and you all covered in flour. The story behind that picture was golden. Then your eyes landed on a picture of all the gang together and suddenly there was your answer. In the picture, Cass was the only one looking straight at the camera. Sam was mock-kissing your cheek, you were throwing a funny face and Dean was looking straight at you. You ran up to the picture excitedly and sure enough behind the frame you found another note. 

'Clue number two: I'm fixed up with glue.' That funny looking mug that Dean had broken the summer before! 

You found the mug in one of the kitchen cabinets. Inside it there was another piece of paper; 'Clue number three: Four's under lock and key.' 

You were sure he was referring to the locked case in the bunker's common room. You whooped when you found the fourth clue; 'Clue number four: Behind my own door.' Weren't clues supposed to get harder and not easier? You shook your head finding the fifth clue behind Dean's bedroom door. 

'Clue number five: I can jive.' Huh? It took you a while to figure out that Dean was referring to the record player in the common room. 

'Clue number six: Seven's in a twist. Didn't think they'd all be easy did you?' you read. What? That was all? 

You wrecked your mind trying to come up with an idea but you kept coming up with dead ends. What did he mean? 

Your phone rang, 'What is it?' you answered knowing Dean was on the other end of the line. 

'Well, hello to you too.' Dean chuckled, 'We've just ganked the son-of-a-bitch in case you're wondering.' 

'That's great! I'm sorry for being so...' you searched for the word, scolding yourself for getting so wrapped up in your treasure hunt that you had forgotten the brothers were working a case.

'Self-centred? Insensitive? Inconsiderate?' Dean quipped.

'Okay Winchester, I get the point. No need to rub it in.' 

'So, which one's got you confused?' 

'How did you...? Never mind...number six.' you said. 

'Ha! Knew I'd get you with that one.' Dean whooped on the phone. 

'Any additional help you could offer me?' 

'Nope, sorry. Don't get your knickers in a twist, you'll figure it out eventually.' he said ending the call. 

When you finally did figure it out, you couldn't decide whether to be embarrassed or turned on at the joke Dean had played on you. Knickers in a twist. The smartass had given you a clue at the same time he was telling you that he wasn't going to help you! Sure enough, when you opened your underwear drawer you found Dean's seventh clue safely tucked in one pair of briefs. Something about the fact that he had rifled through your underwear drawer had you all hot and bothered. Wonder if he liked what he saw? 

'Clue number seven: Sent down from heaven.' Huh? How could you get a clue from heaven? 

Oh...Castiel was in on this. 'Cass.' you called and sure enough the angel appeared and handed you your eighth clue, grumbling about Dean using him as a messenger.

'It's a game, Cass.' you tried explaining to the angel before he disappeared again.

'Clue number eight: Nine's never late.' Never late...never late...

Never late is on time! 

You found your ninth clue hidden behind a wall clock, surprised when you learned that it was already four in the afternoon. You'd spent your whole morning searching for clues? 

'Clue number nine: There's a prize beneath the sign.' Yeah, you were stuck on this. What sign was Dean referring to? You had to figure this out! Clue number ten was your prize! You were so curious to find out what Dean had stashed away for you. 

You would have never guessed the answer hadn't you spotted the spade resting on the shelf underneath the wall clock. What was it doing there? Might as well put it back in its place. Gives me something to do other than pace around the bunker trying to figure this out. 

When you picked up the spade you perked up when you noticed there was a tiny note stuck to its handle. 'Time to get dirty.' 

That was all the help you needed as you put two and two together and ran outside the bunker. You headed for the nearest (and only) road sign in the vicinity of the bunker and started digging right beneath it. After a few minutes, your spade hit something hard. You quickly loosened the small box from the dirt. Heart beating wildly in anticipation you opened the lid to find out what your final prize would be. You mouth dropped open in surprise. Damn, Dean Winchester was good at this! You'd spent your whole day searching for clue after clue, looking forward to the moment when you'd find your prize...and here it was, ironically because you'd just dug it up using one, a **Ten of Spades**.


	4. Queen of Diamonds

'That was Garth.' Sam said disconnecting his call. 

'What did he want?' you asked. 

'There's a ghost that has latched herself to a necklace; one of the artifacts that are up for auction at a Gala Ball next Friday.' 

'That's a simple salt and burn. Why does he need our help?' Dean asked. 

In answer to that question Sam walked over and switched on the TV. Garth's picture flashed on the screen. 'Man wanted for attempted robbery at the Daniels Art Museum. Though nothing was reported stolen, the police have reason to believe that the man's target was a collection of 19th Century Artifacts that are currently being exhibited at the museum for the last time before they are auctioned off next Friday. If anyone has any information please report on the following...' 

Sam shut off the TV. 

'Nice to see someone else being wanted for a change.' Dean commented, 'Sucks for Garth though.' 

'Okay, so how are we going to get to this necklace?' you asked. 

'That's simple. We get invites to that Gala Ball.' Dean answered.

'And how do you plan on doing that?' you frowned. 

'Sammy has an old friend that will be very fond to hear from him again.' Dean said suppressing a laugh as he turned towards his brother. 

'You don't mean...? No! NO!' Sam said his eyes widening in horror.

'(Y/N) do a search on the gala ball.' Dean ordered. You pulled up a web page and together with Dean scanned the info. 

'Only top elite and their guests can attend. Attendees so far are estimated to be around two hundred people.' you said. 

'Hear that Sam? Two hundred guests! You're going to put the lives of two hundred people at risk because you can't handle old Gert.' 

'Who's Gert?' you asked. 

'An old lady who is very, very fond of our Sammy.' Dean explained and then turned back towards his brother, 'So what's it going to be? A night with dear old Gert? Or...?' 

'Okay. OKAY. I'll do it.' Sam said caving in. 

*****

'Good that Gertrude always comes through! Poor Sam is in for a really miserable night.' you heard Dean say gleefully through the bathroom door. You were both getting ready for the Gala Ball. 

'It's not nice to make fun of your brother's misery, Dean. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be attending a Ball this evening.' you said applying a fresh coat of mascara. 

'Yeah, yeah, yeah...whatever.' he replied. 

A couple of minutes later you finished your makeup and stared at yourself in the mirror. You were barely recognisable. Being a hunter meant that you didn't get a chance to glam up that often and you were grateful for the opportunity.   
'Can I come out?' you asked. 

'Yup, all ready.' Dean answered. 

Sultry smokey eyes and glossed up lips stared back at you. Gently you gathered up the material of the long gown you were wearing, time to floor a Winchester you smiled to yourself as you opened the door. 

Or time to be floored by one, your brain responded when you got your first look at Dean in a tux. A black crisp number complete with a bow tie, the man looked like he had stepped straight out of a modelling magazine. 

'You clean up nice, Winchester.' you managed. 

'Uhuh.' Dean mumbled clearly distracted. His eyes took in your soft (h/c) hair falling in weaves on your shoulders, the dainty cap sleeves of your dress, the gentle swell of your breasts more exposed than usual in the sweetheart neckline and then they travelled downwards. The dark navy blue gown had a slit running up one leg which was mostly hidden due to the chiffon material, but he had clearly noticed it when you'd walked out of the bathroom. Finally, his eyes finished their scan and returned to your face. 

'I uh...' he said clearing his throat, 'I got you something to go with the dress. They're just for the night because I have to return them in the morning but...' he trailed off holding up a box in his hands. Gently he opened the lid and your eyes feasted on the gorgeous glittering stones that lay on the velvety material. 

'Diamonds.' Your hands tentatively reached out, you were almost afraid to touch the stones for fear of breaking them or something. 

'Go on.' Dean urged you. You gingerly put on the earrings and bracelet and reached out for the necklace. 'Let me?' Dean asked you softly, covering your hand with his. You nodded, holding up your hair. He gently reached around your neck and clicked the clasp of the necklace in place. 

'Beautiful.' he murmured his hands covering your shoulders as he stood behind you. His eyes met yours in the mirror and you could almost hear a question form on his lips…but just before he could voice it out loud, his phone rang. You quickly let your hair tumble to your shoulders and grabbed your clutch as Dean snatched up his phone. 

'Time to get this show on the road.' 

*****

Must be nice to live this way. you thought. Every now and then, a hand would shoot up in the air to place a bid for the item being auctioned. Your eyes swiveled from one couture gown to the next. Everywhere you looked, you could see flashes of glitter. The women all wore stones around their necks and their husbands carried expensive watches. However, your focus kept drifting to the man next to you. You were Mr. and Mrs. Dean Evans for the night and a strange proud feeling coursed through you at the knowledge that to anyone in the ball, Dean was considered your man. 

You looked over to where Sam was standing, a short woman clinging onto his arm tightly. Occasionally you would see Gert's hand shoot up to place a bid on some art piece or other after exchanging words with Sam. Even from a distance, you could tell that Gert was impressed with Sam's knowledge of art. 

When a large white vase with a blue floral motif was up on the stage, Dean gently tugged on your arm giving you the signal you had been waiting for. You turned around to face him and he gently pulled you in for a kiss. When your lips left his, he was wearing a huge grin. A quick glance over Dean's shoulder and you noticed Sam leaving Gert's side. Dean held out his hand and you both hurriedly made your exit out of the main ballroom. The kiss was a ruse…to anyone who was watching, you looked like a couple sneaking off for some alone time, which was exactly what you wanted everyone to think. The moment you were in one of the side corridors you knew you only had a few minutes before a guard patrolled his way over to you. Quickly and silently you checked the side doors and you motioned Dean to your side when you found the room that you were looking for. You both hid behind a huge curtain close to the door, out of the radius of the room's two security cameras, and waited for Sam's part of the plan to pull through. 

Earlier you had all pored over the schematics of the place and Sam had discovered one security weakness. Right before the items were auctioned off they were arranged for display in the room you were now currently facing. Each item was left by itself for exactly ten minutes before it was carted out to the main ballroom to be auctioned off. 

Dean looked down at his phone at the text he'd just received, Done. Sam had disabled the cameras, whether he'd managed to do so stealthily or had to knock out a few security guards in the process you'd have to find out later. Dean stepped out from behind the curtain and you followed suit. Deftly, you made your way to the centre of the room where a gold floral necklace encrusted with diamonds was resting in a glass case. You both quickly got to work, you readied the salt pouch and matches you'd tucked in your clutch purse whilst Dean worked on opening the case. 

Your breath was knocked out of you as you were suddenly flung across the room. You barely had time to register the white spectre of a beautiful aristocrat woman before the air in front of you was sliced with an iron poker. 'Are you alright?' Dean's concerned face came into view. 'Yeah, where did you get that?' you asked motioning o the iron rod that Dean was holding. 

'Fireplace.' he said pointing behind him. The whole exchange had taken place in a matter of seconds. You quickly scrambled around looking for the salt pouch and matches, knowing that someone could have heard you crashing into the sofa and decrease your ten-minute time window. The ghost reappeared and Dean swung at her again. When planning, you had all agreed that the whole operation had to be done as quietly as possible which was why you had no guns. That, and you couldn't exactly enter an auction carrying weapons either. Just as your fingers closed around the salt-pouch, you winced when you heard another crash. Security guards would have definitely heard that! 

Dean was struggling against the spectre who had him pinned to the wall with a table. Luckily he had managed to unlock the case before the spirit attacked him and you hurriedly salted the necklace. You lit a match and dropped it on the beautiful necklace, 'Noisy bitch.' you muttered as the spectre went up in flames. Without any force opposing him, Dean pushed the table and stumbled away from the wall. Your eyes both grew wide as you heard footsteps approaching the door to the room.   
Shit! you thought, you were going to get caught! In an instant you crossed the room, sat on the table and pulled Dean towards you praying that he would follow your lead. He frowned, confused, but quickly caught on when you wound his arms around your waist and started kissing him. 

'Ehm.' someone behind you cleared his throat. Dean and you both leapt away from each other feigning embarrassment at being caught until you realised who had 'caught' you and you both blushed furiously. 

'Seriously!?' Sam said holding his hands up in an exasperated gesture. 

'Cool your pants, Sam. We thought you were a security guard!' you said hopping off the table, 'Anyways, what are you doing here?'

'And that was your back-up plan for getting caught in this room?' Sam asked incredulously, ignoring your question. 

'Actually it was on-the-spot thinking.' you said defensively, 'And you still haven't answered my question. 

'Fifteen minutes.' Sam answered courtly, meaning that he had come to check on you because you were gone for longer than your ten-minute time window, 'And it wasn't a very good plan!' he continued, gesturing to the rest of the room, 'How would you have explained the whole room being in disarray?' 

'Wild sex?' Dean grinned, wagging his eyebrows suggestively at you. 

Sam rolled his eyes as you all quickly and methodically organised the room back in place. Everything looked perfectly the same except for the missing necklace which you replaced with a fake replica. 'It's a good thing you guys have me around. If it weren't for the fact that a certain someone got a phone call on his way over to this room, you would have been toast.' Sam whispered as the three of you quietly rejoined the guests in the main ballroom. You smiled as you saw Sam reluctantly rejoin Gert's side and decided to let him gloat because he had truly covered your backs. 

'Sam deserves a medal for tonight.' you muttered to Dean later when you noticed the feisty Gertrude pinch Sam's butt. Dean followed your gaze and laughed at his mortified brother, 'Ah he'll suck it up.' 

****

'Time to hand me the diamonds back missus.' Dean said when you had arrived back at the motel. Reluctantly you removed the stones and placed them in the box, 'So sorry for you loss.' Dean joked. 

'I have to admit though, that tonight you pulled off your role perfectly.' Dean said placing a card in your hand. And he was right, as for the space of the night you had been her, the **Queen of Diamonds**.


	5. King of Hearts

The next morning you started the long journey back to the bunker. Sam gave you a stern lecture before you got into the Impala, 'We're down three, with only one card to go! I can't believe you fell for my brother's tricks (Y/N)!' 

'Well...he can be very convincing.' you admitted sheepishly. 

'Convincing or not...you have to keep your head in the game.' Sam warned, 'Remember, only one card and he'll win the bet. Do you know which card is left?'

‘No!’ you sighed exasperated, ‘I picked up the cards at random! I didn’t think your brother would actually do the bet!’ 

****

When you all got back to the bunker, it seemed that Sam was making it his life’s mission not to leave Dean and you alone together. He had clearly seen that his brother was winning you over with his charms and, being a competitive guy, he did not like being on the losing side of a bet. 

You were happy that Sam was looking out for you because you still weren't sure whether Dean was genuinely interested in you or if he was just skilfully playing his game of cards. With only one day left for the whole week to be over and the bet to expire, it looked like Sam and you were going to win. Although, you had to admit that you were secretly wishing that Dean would play his next card.

For now though, you were focusing on the important job of washing the Impala. Usually it was Dean who would be washing his baby but sometimes when he was out for a joyride with one of the men of letters cars (which was a very rare case), Sam or you would sneak in the garage and do the honours. You were sure that Dean noticed the difference, but he never complained or mentioned anything. It was like an unspoken agreement…or so you thought…

‘(Y/N)! What are you doing to my baby!!?’ 

You practically jumped out of your skin, the sponge you were holding falling out of your hand with a dull ‘thunk’ on baby’s hood. 

‘Dean?’ your voice sounded small as you froze in horror, watching the older Winchester approaching you. 

He stopped a few paces away from you, ‘Well?’ he said, placing his hands on his hips expectantly. 

‘I…’, dammit where the hell was Sam?? You needed his interference to get out of this one! ‘Well…I guess the truth won’t hurt any worse…’ you muttered to yourself as you steeled your resolve. 

‘What was that?’ Dean said raising an eyebrow. 

Hesitantly, you bit your lip, ‘Baby was looking a bit dirty…I thought I would surprise you…’ ‘Just this once.’ you added hastily. Well a little well placed lie was not a sin. 

Dean narrowed his eyes as he approached you and the impala. Slowly, he circled once around Baby. Stopping every so often to ‘hmpf’ and inspect the car closer. 

‘I’m not finished yet.’ you chanced to say when you noticed him paying particular attention to a persistent spot on the hood. 

What he did next surprised the hell out of you, ‘Well go on then…finish.’ he said, his tone taking on a half serious, half teasing note, as he casually leaned against one of the other cars and crossed his arms. 

You flustered around for a few seconds before you resumed washing his car. It was a very slow, nerve wrecking business. Washing Dean’s car in secret when he was away, was one thing…washing Dean’s car with the said man watching your every move… 

Thankfully you had already finished most of the washing before Dean arrived. He supervised as you dried and waxed the car. Finally, almost half an hour later, you leaned back and surveyed your work. Baby was positively gleaming. 

‘Done’, you turned around to face Dean proudly. He had been such a silent watcher that you wouldn’t have realised he had remained there, had it not been for his intense gaze that followed your every move. 

Wordlessly, he strode to inspect your work more closely. This is torture… you silently thought to yourself. Again, you wished for Sam. Where the hell was he, anyways? He was supposed to be protecting you from Dean…from losing the bet…

‘Wait a second…’ you said, eyes narrowed, striding over to Dean and poking him right in the chest, ‘What are you playing at?’ 

‘Nothing.’ he said quickly, raising his arms up in defence, but his grin told you otherwise. 

You held your stance, effectively using your new-found confidence to use your finger and push him against the side of the impala. He wasn’t going to get away with this one.

Dean raised his arms in a mock ‘I’m not guilty’ gesture. 

‘I must admit you did a great job. Baby is almost spotless!’ he confessed under your unwavering stare. 

At his praise, you fought to keep yourself from beaming with pride, Wait…what?

‘Almost!?’ 

‘Yes, see you missed a tiny little spot…’

‘Where?’ you interrupted him.

‘Right there’ he pointed towards the front of the car. 

‘Show me.’ you were not letting this go. 

‘Right in the middle of the hood.’ he smirked. 

You rushed towards the front of the car and leaned over the hood, trying to spot what he saw. 

‘Dean…there’s noth..’, your breath left you in a huff of surprise as you found your cheek suddenly pinned to the hood. 

‘There.’ he said pointing at the steamy spot your warm breath had made against the hood. 

‘You got baby all clean…but I feel like getting her dirty all over again.’ he said his tone low and then he proceeded to flip you and pull you towards him. 

In just one smooth move, he had you straddling his hips. “Dean…” you started, but he quickly silenced you with his mouth. His hands pulled you closer, your breasts now flush against his chest. He almost lifted you right off the hood but then seemed to change his mind and he dipped low, spreading you beneath him. You both continued kissing and then he was pushing your arms up, holding them down with his strong hands. The way Dean was kissing you…the way he had you pinned…you struggled to keep your breathing under control, your chest rapidly rising and falling. Your short breath didn’t go unnoticed by Dean who smirked and effortlessly removed your tank top, leaving you in just your shorts and bra. 

He gave you an appreciative look, his eyes growing darker as he leaned in to resume kissing you. However you had other ideas, with your arms now free, you quickly made work of his shirt as well. Wow! You didn’t even realise you were biting your lower lip until he cupped your chin and traced a finger across said lip. Then he gently pushed your mouth open and you instinctively ran your tongue against his finger. Your lips enclosed his thumb, making a sucking sound as he withdrew it from your mouth. The action seemed to snap something within him as he roughly removed your shorts and panties at one go, using the materials to slide you down the freshly waxed hood and back to a sitting position at the very edge of the hood. Then he pulled you closer, pushing his denim clad bulge against you, the friction giving you a taste of what was to come. 

You ran your hands over his back and chest, relishing the feel of his skin, admiring the ridges of the scars you felt beneath your exploring fingers… As you were busy running your hands all over him, he dipped his head and started kissing your neck. His teeth were soon gently grazing at your earlobe, his hot breath blowing on your neck and making you shiver. You struggled to maintain focus, as you arched your head back in pleasure, inadvertently pushing your chest against his. This seemed to make him aware that your breasts were still clad in your bra…a problem which he quickly resolved. His fingers deftly worked your newly exposed nipples into hard pebbles as you slid your hands along his backside and pushed him closer to you…you needed the friction…but you had to get his jeans out of the way first. Your fingers fumbled a bit until you finally managed to unbuckle his belt and push the garment down. Next you hooked your fingers in the sides of his boxers and slid that down as well. 

You were just about to reach out and touch him when his hands suddenly clamped around your wrists. You eyes snapped up to his face, “I…” you started, but he put a finger against his lips to shush you, then he laid you back against the hood and spread your legs wider. He kneeled down and then his mouth was on you. You couldn’t help but run your fingers through his hair as he proceeded to eat your pussy out. His ministrations soon had you squirming beneath him as your hips bucked seeking more friction. “Dean…please.” you half-moaned, half-breathed. He understood your plea as he stood up and guided himself to your entrance. Dean groaned as he slowly sank into you, inch by delicious inch until he was fully sheathed in you. 

For a split second, the two of you held each other’s gaze. 

“I love you.” the words spilled out of your mouth before you even had a chance to stop them. Dean’s face cracked into a boyish grin, “(Y/N)…I love you too.” he whispered back making you smile in return. Both of your smiles slacked away when Dean started moving within you. Your hips were quick to answer his movements as you both increased the pace. Your bum started smarting with the friction against the hard material of the car but that was only a side note to the pleasure that you were feeling. Dean had one hand wrapped around your back to support you and another on your hip, guiding you to meet his thrusts. A random thought popped into your head…this brings new meaning to the term Wild Ride…and you had to fight to keep from laughing. 

Any other thoughts were raptly forgotten however, as Dean switched one of his hands to gently massage your clit and within seconds you were clawing at his back, trying desperately to push him closer. With some effort you reached up to meet his lips in an open mouthed kiss as he gave one final push and spilled himself inside you. Then he shifted your whole body closer in a very sensual embrace, the angle hitting a new spot inside you, causing you to bite his shoulder as you came…hard. You gently placed a light kiss in apology and rested your head against his chest as you felt his hands stroking your hair and back. Dean gently sat you back down on the Impala and withdrew his spent cock, as you both started coming down from your intense high. You were both panting and covered in sweat. “That was…” you breathed, “Amazing.” Dean finished, “What more could a man want than having his girl on his girl?” he said as you both started picking up your discarded clothes and re-dressing. 

“Your girl?” you dared ask. 

“Yes, my girl. I can’t believe I had to resort to playing a dare in order to finally get you. Which reminds me…” he pushed his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a very rumpled card which he handed you, “Out of all the cards I’ve played, this is the only one that I really wanted to succeed.” 

As you looked at the card Dean had given you, you had to admit that he had won your bet fair and square…but it wasn't the only thing he'd won. 

“So, have I?” he asked you, nervously raking a hand through his hair, “You betcha.” you said giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. 

You gently ran your fingers over the last card smiling, **King of Hearts**. Or rather, king of your heart.


End file.
